


lock the door (pull me in)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “You just can’t help yourself can you?” Bobby asks, and his voice is low and raspy. “I saw you on stage, following me around like a lost puppy.”“I was not,” Hanbin protests, but Bobby bites at his lower lip in reproach and Hanbin’s denials die in his throat.





	lock the door (pull me in)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hanbin following Bobby around on stage like a satellite.

Hanbin is barely off the stage before Bobby is grabbing him by the arm, manhandling him away from the rest of the group. They get a few looks from the members, but everyone is too focused on themselves, searching out food, water, or a place to collapse and catch their breath. 

Bobby shoves Hanbin into a mostly empty broom closet, and follows, pulling the door closed behind him. He crowds Hanbin against the wall, getting into his space. He wastes no time, licking at the sweat on Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin gasps, his fingers gripping Bobby’s shirt. 

Bobby drags his teeth across Hanbin’s adam’s apple, and groans at the feel of Hanbin shuddering underneath him. Hanbin moves one hand to grip Bobby’s hair, holding him against his neck. The other pulls Bobby closer so their bodies are flush against one another.

“Fuck, Bobby,” Hanbin groans. “What are you doing?”

Bobby laughs against Hanbin’s neck. “What does it look like I’m doing, stupid?”

Hanbin rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean, jackass,” he retorts.

Bobby pulls away from Hanbin’s neck, moving so he’s staring Hanbin down, eyes dark and lustful. It makes Hanbin shiver in need. 

“You just can’t help yourself can you?” Bobby asks, and his voice is low and raspy. “I saw you on stage, following me around like a lost puppy.”

“I was not,” Hanbin protests, but Bobby bites at his lower lip in reproach and Hanbin’s denials die in his throat.

“You can’t get enough of me. I just fucked you this morning, and still you need more.” Bobby grabs Hanbin’s ass for emphasis, and Hanbin flushes, a whine sticking in his throat. “Did you want me to fuck you on that stage? Show everyone that you’re mine?”

“Fuck, Bobby,” Hanbin groans, and his hips jerk at the thought of Bobby taking him in front of a crowd.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna,” Bobby promises, a hand moving to grip Hanbin through his pants. Hanbin moans, and his head falls back against the wall with a dull thud. Bobby takes the opportunity to suck on Hanbin’s neck again, careful to not leave any marks.

He works at Hanbin’s neck in all his most sensitive spots until Hanbin is practically writhing underneath him. He pulls away, dropping to his knees. 

“Bobby.” Hanbin’s voice is shaky, and Bobby grins to himself.

“I got you baby, I got you,” he promises, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Hanbin’s pants. Hanbin’s high pitched whine has Bobby moving faster. He shoves Hanbin’s pants and boxers down just far enough to free Hanbin’s dick. His mouth waters instantly. Hanbin is already leaking precome, and Bobby leans forward, licking the drop off Hanbin’s tip.

“Fuck,” Hanbin breathes.

Bobby hums in agreement, leaning forward again to kitten lick at Hanbin’s tip. Hanbin is so pliant under him, and it does Bobby in. He takes the tip in his mouth, sucking gently. He loves the feeling when Hanbin tangles his hands in his hair, tugging just this side of painful.

He wants to tease Hanbin, until he’s a whining mess, begging for Bobby’s mouth, his hands, his anything. But he’s impatient. Hanbin’s like a fever burning through him, and he needs to see him come undone. He takes Hanbin farther in his mouth, practice helping him take Hanbin deeper quicker. He’s become an expert at this. He knows all the ways to make Hanbin fall apart underneath him.

Once he’s taken Hanbin down to the root, he starts to move, bobbing his head back and forth. He pulls off after a few moments, and Hanbin swears above him.

“Fuck my mouth babe, it’s okay,” he tells Hanbin. 

Hanbin wastes no time. As soon as Bobby’s mouth is back on him, he’s gripping Bobby’s hair hard enough to make the other hiss. He holds him in place as he starts to slowly thrust into the wet heat of Bobby’s mouth. Bobby wraps a hand around the back of Hanbin’s thigh and squeezes, encouraging him to go faster.

“Fuck Bobby, fuck you feel so good,” Hanbin whines. His voice is getting higher pitched by the moment and Bobby can tell he’s close by the way Hanbin fucks his mouth with reckless abandon. His hips are snapping, and Bobby almost gags. Hanbin pulls back just a little, and pets Bobby’s hair in apology. 

Bobby squeezes Hanbin’s thigh again, and Hanbin starts moving again. Bobby hums around him and Hanbin swears, his fingers tightening. 

“I’m gonna come Bobby,” Hanbin groans, trying to pull out of Bobby’s mouth. Bobby just follows him with his mouth, holding on tight to Hanbin’s leg. He swallows around Hanbin’s dick, and that does Hanbin in. He comes with a shout, shooting into Bobby’s mouth. Bobby swallows it, bobbing his head until Hanbin shudders, pushing him away as the oversensitivity sets in.

Bobby pulls off with a laugh, and tucks Hanbin back into his boxers, zips his pants and buttons them back up. He stands up, knees protesting, and kisses Hanbin deeply, letting Hanbin taste himself on Bobby’s tongue. 

It’s undeniably hot and if Hanbin hadn’t just come, he’d be hard. He wraps and arm around Bobby’s waist and flips them, so Bobby is the one pressed against the wall. He slips a hand into Bobby’s pants, fisting his length. Bobby groans into the kiss and Hanbin sucks on his tongue. 

Hanbin’s hand is dry and almost painful, and Bobby loves it. He’s not going to last long, not with the dirty thoughts of Hanbin begging for him, taking him in front of thousands of people, fill his head. His hips buck into Hanbin’s hand, and he snakes an arm around Hanbin’s shoulders, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Hanbin’s wrist twists in the way that Bobby likes best, and before he can help himself he’s coming, spilling into Hanbin’s hand. Hanbin continues to jerk him off, even when Bobby whines, his turn to be oversensitive.

“Hanbin” Bobby groans. “That hurts.”

“You like it,” Hanbin smirks against Bobby’s mouth. Bobby doesn’t deny it.

Hanbin jerks him off for a few more agonizing moments before pulling his hand out. He looks Bobby dead in the eye as he licks the come off his hand.

Bobby shakes his head. “Disgusting,” he says in complete awe, pulling Hanbin in for another kiss.

Hanbin indulges him for several long moments before pulling away with one last nip at Bobby’s lips.

“Come on, let’s go find the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour and it's totally unbeta'd but please enjoy it anyway.
> 
> As always, find me @noahindaeyo


End file.
